1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing services based on identities of college students between the college students and students who desire to enter colleges or universities, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing services based on authentication of college students in countries such as the U.S.A. where an essay is a significant part of an entrance examination to a college or a university.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many college students have part time jobs for personal expenses or tuition fees.
Generally these part time jobs, for example, working at a convenience store, are not directly related to identities of the college students. However, tutoring high school students or reviewing essays of the high school students is directly related to the identities of the college students.
In other words, a client who requests a college student for tutoring or reviewing essays may regard an identity or a school of the college student as an important factor for employment.
If the college student is introduced by a friend of the client, the client can trust the identity. If not, the client may have doubts about the authenticity of the identity.
In particular, if the college student is found from an online market, the client has to totally rely on descriptions directly made by the college student or made by an operator of a web site. The client has no other choice.
In this case, the operator cannot verify the identity of the college student unless the operator receives documentation such as a certificate of studentship and directly checks the certificate with a school. Accordingly, even if the client trusts the operator of the web site, the client cannot be totally sure about the reliability of the identities of college students joining the web site.